Inside Out
by Trins
Summary: This is a one shot,HGRL, Its Hermione's Graduation night, and she has a secret she is dying to share with the rest of the world, Her love for one Remus Lupin.


Graduation night had come at last, Hermione had been waiting for this night ever since she realised she was in love with one Remus Lupin.

They had spent all year getting to know each other, and had decided that they would not take any of there feelings further than letting each other know that they saw the only person they ever wanted to be with inside each other.

The graduation had been and gone and now they were getting ready for the last ball they would appear at for that year.

They had told no one of their feelings for each other, except each other that was.

They had both been sat by the lake when they realised there was more to being with each other then the friendship they had obtained over the last few years, they understood each other, and they wanted to know everything about each other.

They had decided there and then that once school was over, once the whole student, teacher part of there relationship was finished that they would wait for the right moment, and tell everyone that they were indeed in love, and that they wanted to spend the rest of there lives, experiencing life with each other.

They knew that there was many reasons they should not be together but none of them made any difference when it came to their love.

Then one night they had turned on the radio and started to dance, the song, quickly became their song.

Hermione walked into the ball wearing a long red dress that hugged every curve she had, her hair was manageable these days and was mostly up, with only a few loose curls flowing around her face, she had a light amount of make up on. She wanted to look good for the man she loved, even if no one else knew whom she had done it for.

She walked in and found a table over the left hand side of the hall, and sat down with some of her friends, the once three friends had now become six, Ginny and Harry were dating, and so was Ron and Luna, and this was fine by Hermione, because she did not have to worry about any feelings that her friends had for her, the only thing she was unhappy about was that she was not able to sit with the one she loved.

He had seen her walk in, and smiled inside, they had taken a few minutes after the ceremony to congratulate each other, and to tell each other they were still head over heels for the other. He was dressed in a new set of robes he had bought; he wanted to look good for her, even if he would not get to hold her. They had talked but still did not know how they would tell everyone what was happening between them, but they love each other so they would wait. Now all they needed was a sign.

They stayed at opposite ends of the hall, to stop the temptations; they had not yet even shared their first kiss, and knew that when that moment came it would be perfect.

Albus Dumbledore had noticed the way they looked at each other, he knew everything that happened in the castle, it was his home, and he knew they would not be happy until they had a sign, he had heard them talking one day, he saw them dance to what they called their song, and he thought that they deserved to be happy.

They had done the right thing by each other and the school, but now they were not teacher and student they were just two adults, who were mad about each other and needed a good push, or one very subtle sign.

He walked over to the Dj that had been hired for the night, he leaned over and whispered in his ear, and then looked from Hermione to Remus with that amazing twinkle in his eyes, he then picked up the microphone, and waited for silence in the hall.

"This next song is very special, and I would like to ask you all to have an open mind, this is what the fates would call a sign that is meant for two very special people, you know who you are. Thank you."

He handed the microphone to the Dj and looked over the room full of whispers.

"The next song is a slow song, called inside out."

Hermione and Remus looked up at each other and smiled, they knew that this was their sign; they got up from their seats, not seeing or hearing anyone else but each other, and started to walk to the dance floor.

They did not notice that every set of eyes were on them as they met in the middle, or that everyone else had moved back slightly to give them room.

They smiled at each other. Remus held out his hand, and Hermione took it.

They both mouthed the words I love you, while Hermione put her arms around Remus's neck and Remus snaked his arms around her waist.

They started to sway as the music started, dancing slowly around the floor, as Remus whispered the words of the song into Hermione's ear.

_the biggest lie you ever told - your deepest fear 'bout_

_growin' old_

_the longest night you ever spent - the angriest letter you_

_never sent_

_the boy you swore you'd never leave - the one you kissed on_

_new years's eve_

_the sweetest dream you had last night -- your darkest hour,_

_your hardest fight_

_i wanna know you - like i know myself_

_i'm waitin' for you - there ain't no one else_

_talk to me baby - scream and shout_

_i want to know you - inside out_

_i wanna dig down deep - i wanna lose some sleep_

_i wanna scream and shout - i wanna know you inside out_

_i wanna take my time - i wanna know your mind_

_ya know there ain't no doubt - i wanna know you inside out_

Every now and then while he whispered the song into her ear, he thought about the box he had in his pocket, he knew she was the only one for him, and had planned on proposing to her, later that night, so that their first kiss would be the most memorable they had ever shared.

_the saddest song you ever heard - the most you said with_

_just one word_

_the loneliest prayer you ever prayed - the truest vow you_

_ever made_

_what makes you laught, what makes you cry_

_what makes you mad, what gets you by_

_you highest hight, your lowest low - these things I want to_

_know_

_i wanna know you - like i know myself_

_i'm waitin' for you - there ain't no one else_

_talk to me baby - scream and shout_

_i want to know you - inside out_

_i wanna dig down deep - i wanna lose some sleep_

_i wanna scream and shout - i wanna know you inside out_

_i wanna take my time - i wanna know your mind_

_ya know there ain't no doubt - i wanna know you inside out_

_i wanna know your sould - i wanna lose control_

_c'mon n' let it out - i wanna know you inside out_

_ya gotta dig down deep - i wanna lose some sleep_

_i wanna scream and shout - i wanna know you inside out_

_tell me everything..._

As the song finished, Remus took Hermione's hands, he could feel all the eyes on them, but knew she wanted to kiss him there and then, so he did the only thing he could think about, he got down on one knee, and pulled a box out of his pocket, opening it up so she could see what was inside.

A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek when she realised what he was doing, he was about to make her the happiest woman in the world, but even though she wanted to scream yes before he got a word out, she knew he needed to say those words to her, so she waited.

"Hermione, I feel like I have loved you for a life time, and I have since my life started the minute those three words passed through your lips, and now I want to spend a life time with you by my side, to hear every beat of your heart next to mine, you are the last thing I think about before I go to sleep at night, and the first thing when I wake up, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

Hermione took a deep breath, and mentally pinched herself, smiling as she realised she was not dreaming.

"Yes, Remus, I can't think of anything else I would rather do than be the happiest woman in the world, with you as my husband."

Remus got up and slipped the ring on Hermione's finger, he took a step closer, and cupped her chin with his free hand, tilting her head up to look into her eyes, moving even closer, he brushed her lips with his.

It only took a second, before the shock wore off, and Hermione pressed her lips harder against his, closing her eyes and slowly allowing him to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart as they heard the hall break out into rounds of gasps and applause, smiling at each other.

They spent the rest of the night, dancing, kissing and receiving words of joy from most of the hall, being thankful for the first time, that Albus Dumbledore knew everything that happened within the walls of Hogwarts.


End file.
